Konya Renemi
General info. Name: Konya "The Neko Witch" Renemi Species : Mimi (Cat type) History Konya was born in a medium standing family of Cat Mimis , her family was a long line of hunters , and they were good at it. Making their village, Aqa, well known in the land of the east. That was because Konya’s ancestors were dragon hunters. Konya is the 3rd daughter of the family, born along with 2 sisters. She also has four brothers, all Nekomimi of her family were exceptionally strong and agile. As she grew up, she developed an interest for exploring local dragon ruins. Using some of the old books in her house, she managed to translate some of the runes on the ruin walls. They clearly stated that only those wielding magic can truly explore the ruins. Since then, Konya started reading Magician’s beginner books. Which could be bought in any store , that was when she was barely 7 years old , but she still bought the books using money she made by hunting. When she turned 9, it was time she was sent to a school, and after persuading her parents for a few days, they finally let her do it. She left her hometown and went to the Magic Capital, the capital of the Land on the East. During her first year of study, her grades and magical skills were noted as “exemplary”, her behavior, however, was very troublesome for the mages keeping the school. Unlike other apprentices, who were studious and slow paced, Konya was always lively and full of energy. She also frequently read books from the magic archive, which was off limits for students, and often sneaked in the school dungeon. The pressure from the school rules made Konya leave in the beginning of her second year of study. As she still continued to use magic without finishing school, she was branded an outlaw and last year magic students were sent after her, with catching her being a part of their final exam. After several weeks of chase, they finally caught up with Konya in the deepest levels of the school dungeon. However unfortunately for them, Konya had found several swords, a bow and several sets of arrows on the way. The last year students were outfitted with anti-magic armor, and no weapons , as they were supposed to hunt down a first year student. However they faced a well armed professional hunter with magical capabilities. Konya did defeat them, but she didn’t kill them, the last year students were left injured and exhausted on the floor. When the teachers finally found them, they believed a monster had attacked them and injured them, killing Konya in the process. They only found out the truth two weeks later, when the first of the students woke up. However by then Konya was far away from the capital, high in the mountains, training her magical skills in friendly matches with Harpies and mountain trolls, spending three years in the mountains. When the magical society finally caught her trail she was well enough trained to handle several ordinary magicians at once. However the mages firmly believed it’s still the same first year student that escaped three years ago. Holding to that belief, two graduates were sent after her. They soon reached the village of Usani, a local Bunny Mimi village in which Konya had lived for the previous three years. However upon arriving they were told Konya is in the mountains, and so they set out , in pursuit. However they did not know that it was Konya pursuing them, always lingering in the shadows behind their trail, using her Nekomimi senses to sense them from further away then they could. Once the timing was right, and their magical barriers were off Konya attacked them, quickly defeating both with Magical attacks. She later thanked the Mimi village, told them where the mages were, and left. After that event, she gradually became known as “The Neko Witch” as she is known today. Having skirmishes with mages as she tried to return to Aqa. But before she could return home , and finally explore the dragon ruins. The war with the Humans broke out , and after the destruction of the capital , Konya was forced to flee to Earth. Personality Quirky and restless , she is the type you would never expect to be a magician , she prefers easy to cast , but powerful spells. She also wears her title of a witch with pride and wears the standard witch hat at all times. Because she was born to a large family she shows affection easily , which can easily be mistaken for something else. Konya is also a bit of a kleptomaniac. She enjoys reading books, which is a relatively unfitting hobby for someone like her. Also enjoys roses and their scent. Category:Characters